Crystal Queen
Crystal Queen (Crystaru Queenu) is a magical-type brand that's theme is princess elegance Its only user is Madeline Sycamore. The top designers are Dianthia Sycamore and Headmaster Sycamore. Background Crystal Queen was thought of when the two designers noticed their daughter's popularity at Stardom Academy, and wanted to design a brand based off of the royal and dreamy vibe that she gave off. The Headquarters is located in the headmaster's second office in Paris. It's special appeal is Crystal Starlight. The brand has no known official mascot. Known Users * Madeline Sycamore Concept This brand is only for the top, the very best, the creme de la creme of the idol world. that's why this brand was specifically created for top idol, Madeline Sycamore! To show off her dreamy-princess like Aikatsu, we have developed a brand of excellent dresses, that make her feel like royalty. Top Designer The top designers of the brand are Madeline's parents, Dianthia and Augustine Sycamore, who first appeared as the top designers of the brand in Episode. Chronology The Dreamy Princess It was shortly after the 42nd Stardom Champion Cup. Madeline, who was at the time a middle school first year, had won the competition, making it the first time that a first year had ever won the competition. As she gained more and more popularity around the student body, her parents started noticing and decided to reward her with a brand of her very own for all of her effort. They asked the other students what kind of style that she had, and they all told the two designers that she had a very dreamy, pastel, and elegant feel, which got turned into the concept of the brand. The Evening Lotus When the Flower System was first introduced, the Sycamores decided that they wanted to design at least one dress for the system. They asked Madison what flower would fit with the brand's style, and she told them that a lotus would probably match the style they were looking for. They then designed the brand's first premium rare: The Lotus Coord. The Morning Rose After a while, they decided that the Lotus coord was too bold and bright to fit Madison's so-called pastel style, and decided to go for something more on the elegant side. They had discovered no one in the system had made a dress for the rose yet, and so they tried that with the Crystal Bloom Coord to great sucsess. List of Coords * New Princess Coord * Diamond Love Coord * Crystal Bloom Coord * Crystal French Royalty Coord * Melody Classical Coord * Mysterious Star Coord * Twinkling Ballerina Coord * Stardust Legacy Coord * Twinkle Violet Coord * Diamond Aurora Coord * Fantasy Ballgown Coord * Sparkle Fairy Coord * Ruby Slippers Coord * Blue Maiden Coord * Elegant Ballet Coord * Shining Diamond Coord * Princess Renaissance Coord * Fancy Platinum Coord Gallery New Princess Tutu.png New Princess Flats.png Diamond Love Onepeice.png Trivia This is the only Magical brand to not be a collection brand, and as such the only Magical type brand to have a main user. Category:Brands Category:SingMeloetta Category:Magical Type Brands Category:Multi-typed Brands Category:SingMeloetta's Brands